


Sunday Breakfast

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, Cookies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pancakes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Today is an special occasion, and Derek has prepared a surprise for Casey. She is very appreciative.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sunday Breakfast

Casey McDonald woke up to the late-Autumn sun cumbersomely shining straight on her face as she squeezed her blue eyes shut and rolled over. She really ought to check before turning out for the night whether the curtains were fully closed or not. Derek had the right idea, laying on the side opposite the window.

Speaking of her very annoying, very particular, most beloved boyfriend, she came up with the realization that the other side of their double bed was empty, since there was no human mass to stop her movement and call her spacey over it.

That was odd. The usual of their mornings was that she would wake up first, and then she tried to wake an always grumpy Derek, who childishly hated mornings, through any means necessary, be they threats or bribes. Every day, Sunday to Sunday. No exceptions.

Her sleepy brain did the math. It was actually a Sunday, since her alarm clock did not go off. As far as she could remember, there was no early morning hockey practice that week, and he was not off to an away game.

She sat up straight as she rubbed your eyes, deciding to investigate the disappearance. Before the college student could get out of the bed, though, Derek walked into the room, a tray full of food in his hands.

The young significant other raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What have you done, Derek? Oh, the kitchen better not be a mess for me to clean up.”

Derek chuckled as he placed the wooden tray over her lap and climbed into bed with her. "Can you at least settle down and relax on your twenty-first birthday, Keener? Just today. Don't worry about anything, and don’t nag your very attentive boyfriend, who has brought you breakfast in bed, _and_ has painstakingly cleaned the kitchen, just like you do it."

Casey smiled at him softly as she rested her hand on his cheek, gently grazing your thumb over it. "Oh! That is today. I had forgot all about it, to be honest. Time has escaped me these days.”

“I’d say.” The boyfriend echoed. “Never heard of filler classes, Case? Not everything needs to be Post-Colonial Philosophy and shit.”

The girl glared. “I didn’t ask for your input, Derek. Just give me my pancakes.”

“You’re the boss, Nut Case.” He chuckled and offered her the plate. “A stack of fresh, warm, IHOP-quality pancakes with 100% Canadian syrup and butter, just the way you like it.”

She liked her lips in anticipation. “This is really sweet, Derek. I appreciate it."

Derek leaned in as he pressed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Happy birthday, Princess. I hope I wake up next you for every birthday, every anniversary, and every boring, old Tuesday until the day I kick the bucket."

She placed the breakfast tray aside carefully, as not to spill coffee on her precious duvet, while she gently pushed him back into the mattress and straddled his lap, smirking wickedly.

"You can't possibly say something like that and not expect me to want to kiss you all over?" She whispered on her boyfriend’s ear. “ _Very thoroughly._ ”

The hockey player chuckled as his hands rested on her hips, tracing the curve of her rump lustfully. He always was particularly attracted to her damn dancer legs that seemed to go on forever, always toned and on point.

"I mean, this way I can have my breakfast first?" He whispered pantingly, the usual mischievous smirk gracing his features.

“Oh, I’ll feed you, alright.” She teased, laughing at her own innuendo.

The young man flipped her light body over with ease as a happy giggle left her lips. He hovered above her, placing kisses all over her face. "You are so Goddamn gorgeous. How on Earth did I get so lucky?"

Her hands tangled in his wavy brown locks of hair as she pulled him closer. Their breaths were on each other’s skin, as they enjoyed the shared bodily heat.

"I'm the lucky one. I landed the hottest, sweetest hockey player in Ontario." Casey admitted on a quiet whisper as she placed a firm kiss on his lips. The kiss was filled with all the love, passion and lust on her heart. “Turns out he is a great boyfriend, on top of all that.”

Derek and Casey had fairly busy schedules, with him preparing to join the professional leagues on next year’s draft season and her cramming up in anticipation for grad school, but they usually had Sundays together, and both of them did an effort and taken a day off today. Nothing needed to be done, all she wanted was to spend the whole day in bed, with the man she so loved.

Derek’s lips attached to her neck on a possessive hickey, gently biting on the girl’s sweet spot that he was well versed with. A soft moan fell from her lips, which encouraged him to go lower.

“It’s time for my breakfast, Case.” He whispered against the valley of her bosom and rolled from over her.

“Derek!” She shrieked. “You’re such a tease, come over here and finish what you’ve started!”

The young man slid back next to her. “Don’t be so impatient, Spacey, we have all morning. Now, let us enjoy the meal I so painstakingly made you. Have some cookies, I got them from that baker you like.”

Her eyes narrowed at him, but she accepted the pastry. “I’ll be collecting on your promise later, mister. With interest! You have been warned.”

“Today, I am all yours, Princess, to exploit my body as you must.” He whispered against the curve of her neck, leaving a soft kiss on the milky white skin. “I am eagerly waiting for your instructions.”

Both of them did indeed spend the whole day in bed, as they had nothing they would have rather be doing, only this time there was not much on the way of relaxation after a hearty breakfast.


End file.
